1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet member cutting device used, for example, in a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sheet member cutting device cuts recording paper by receiving the lead end of rolled recording paper between two cutter blades and then driving the cutter blades, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,100.
A cutting device of this kind interrupts the cutting operation when it detects that the cutting operation by the cutter blades has not been completed within a predetermined time period, and thereafter the cutting operation is not performed unless the abnormal state causing the delay is released in some manner.
Such an approach is disadvantageous when the device is used in an apparatus that normally operates in an unmanned state, such as a facsimile apparatus.
When a facsimile apparatus is used in an office which communicates by facsimile with an office located in a substantially different time zone, the information exchange will often take place when one office (i.e., the receiving office) is unmanned. For example, information exchange between overseas locations is frequently performed so that the reception of facsimile information will concenterate, for example, between 7 o'clock in the evening and 8 o'clock the next morning during which time the office is unmanned. In such a case, if the above-described abnormal state occurs, for example, all facsimile information to be received cannot be received until an employee comes to the office and confirms the operational state of the facsimile apparatus, and releases the abnormal state.